


Did You Ask Them?

by katlunawhisper



Series: Personal [1]
Category: Real life - Fandom
Genre: Other, pep-talk, up-lifting, you can do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:29:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katlunawhisper/pseuds/katlunawhisper
Summary: Sometimes we all need a little pep-talk.





	

"So, did you tell them?"  
I glance left and right, looking for the source of the voice. A sound reminicent of a laugh fills my mind.  
"You won't find me out there, silly. I don't actually exist to other people."  
I blink in slight shock, wondering what this strange voice is talking about. What even is it?  
"That's...a little more complicated. Explaining what I am, well even who I am wouldn't really make any sense. And before you ask, no your not crazy."  
I shift my hold on my bag and make my way to the single bathroom, locking the door behind me.  
"Okay, what's going on?" I ask out loud.  
"Well, I just wanted to know if you asked them."  
"Asked who what?" I ask, confusion filling my mind. What is this voice-thing talking about?  
"You know, did you ask out that person you like."  
I freeze, a blush spreading lightly on my cheeks.  
"H-how do you...?"  
"I've been watching you for awhile and I think the two of you would be cute together!" the voice gushes. My blush darkens as I look at myself in the mirror.  
"N-no, I haven't asked them. They're probably not interested anyways," I mumble glancing behind me. I hear a scoff.  
"Not interested!? Sheesh, you people really are blind to other's feelings!"  
"What do you mean?" I ask, looking into my own eyes.  
"They love hanging out with you, they love being around you, and in general just being with you!"  
"But, what if they reject me?" I ask, my self-doubt showing it's ugly head. "What if they embarress me in front of everyone or it ruins our friendship!"  
"Think about it. They're a really good friend of yours and value your friendship as much as you do. Do you think they'd really hurt you like that?"  
"But...."  
"Take a deep breath," the voice says calmly. I follow its instructions. "Don't listen to your self doubts alright? You can do it."  
"I'm scared," I whisper, looking at myself in the mirror.  
"And that's okay. It's natural. You don't want to miss this chance do you?"   
I shake my head.  
"No, I want to ask them."  
"Then do it."  
I take one last look in the mirror and smile shyly.  
"Thanks whatever you are," I say quietly. Another laugh sounds in my mind.   
"No problem. I know sometimes we all need a little pep-talk. Now go out there and ask them out!"  
I chuckle softly, as I unlock the bathroom door and walk out. I quickly pull out my cell phone and find my crush's number. The contact name reads 'BEST FREIND IN THE WOOOOOOOOOORLD <3'. I hesitate for only a moment before pressing the call button. After three rings, they pick up.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey, I have a question...."

**Author's Note:**

> I just randomly thought of this and decided to post it since I haven't posted in a while. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
